Known at present are a wide range of devices for disposing of the stools of household animals, which devices can be installed in the actual house of the owner of the animal or in a private communal area.
Amongst other types, known in the art are devices which comprise a bowl provided with a defecation bed of gravel on which the animal defecates, such as that described in EP-A-0277863.
Also known in the art is the use of means of water irrigation, descaling agent and disinfectant for dilution and washing away of the stools in order to clean the device following use thereof by the animal, and the aforesaid defecation bed being provided with emptying means that can be attached to the pipes of a waste water disposal sewage installation, such as a domestic wastewater installation. Patents WO 97/10705 and ES-A-2034863 make known devices of those characteristics.
Although in practice such devices work correctly, they have the initial disadvantage that their make-up and installation are generally complex, since they must normally be fixed unmovably in one permanent location.
Furthermore, cleaning of the device itself calls for recourse to a manual action of cleaning "in situ", involving necessarily a certain degree of physical contact of the hands with the dirty parts of the device, which involves a second disadvantage, since it is unpleasant and can be a health hazard. The alternative of removing the device to take it to a place where washing is more convenient and without threat to health, for example to an open area, is inconvenient and amounts to another disadvantage.